1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device having a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of image display device is described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-72239, for example. This publication discloses a flat-panel image display device for displaying images on a screen. This flat-panel image display device includes a bracket having a frame portion integrally formed of a transparent material, a body mounting portion provided at the inner edge of the frame portion, and a parts mounting portion provided on the outside of the frame portion; a flat front panel formed of a transparent material and located on the front side of the bracket; a body portion mounted on the body mounting portion of the bracket and having a screen surface; a holding member for holding the front panel and the bracket in their connected condition; and a functional portion mounted on the parts mounting portion of the bracket and located outside of the front panel for transmitting and receiving electrical signals to exhibit a predetermined function; wherein a signal line for effecting the transmission and reception of the electrical signals between the body portion and the functional portion is formed inside of the bracket or at the boundary between the front panel and the bracket.
According to the flat-panel image display device described in the above publication, the following effects can be obtained. The signal line is not exposed to the outside surface of the front panel or the bracket. Further, since the signal line is not exposed to the outside, no cover for the signal line is not necessary, so that the number of parts can be reduced to thereby reduce a manufacturing cost.
However, the above conventional flat-panel image display device includes the front panel, the bracket, and the body portion, wherein the bracket is located on the front side of the body portion, and the front panel is located on the front side of the bracket. Further, the front panel and the bracket are held in their connected condition by the holding member, and the body portion is mounted on the body mounting portion of the bracket by means of screws. As a result, pattern or color variations of the image display device are uniquely determined, and the user cannot freely select preferred pattern or color variations.